The Non Pokémon World
by LeWafflez
Summary: Serena has been sent to a world where pokemon was only fictional. Or was it? As she travels around, she met a boy named Winston after he had saved her from a bunch of thugs with the help of his 'buddy'. Will she return to her world and save the day? (This is my first fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Zero

Prologue

"This place isn't as safe as it was anymore! We have to leave now!" The mansion is collapsing as our heroes escape from the mansion. "Serena! Where are you?!" Shouted a boy with raven hair and also wearing a blue jacket as he searches the mansion. "R-right here..." A silent voice whispered right into his ears even if it's far away. As the boy turned around, he saw a girl who's the same age as him. She has silky white skin and a beautiful hair. Right by her side is an unconscious braixen which seems have got scratched up from a battle. As the boy looks behind him, he sees the girl in distress. He then runs up and shouts "SERENA!" "Ash..." Serena weakly said as he gets closer. Ash with all his might carried both Serena and Braixen out of the collapsing mansion. On the other side, Ash is met up with a blonde boy wearing glasses and a more younger blonde girl next to her. "How much time do we have left? Know any way to escape Clemont?" Asked Ash to the boy named Clemont "Not much. In about two minutes or so, team flare or team rocket will appear out of nowhere. However, I do have a device that could teleport us all back to the Prism Tower. All I need is some electricity." Replied Clemont as he pulls that particular device out. As he activates the device, Ash tends to Serena's wounds. "It's all set! All we need now is the perfect electricity flow. I need pikachu to use thunderbolt on the antennas and make sure it's the perfect balance!" Said Clemont as the machine starts firing up a portal. "Alright pikachu, use thunderbolt and hit that antenna!" Ash shouted as pikachu blasted a thunderbolt onto the antennas. "Hmm... This doesn't..." A flashbang blinded their eyes before Clemont managed to say his next word. Pikachu blinded by the flashbang increased the thunderbolt level to maximum causing the portal to suck up the crew. As they hold on, Ash noticed something had slipped away from him. Once the portal has been shut down, he then realised someone was missing. He shredded a tear and shouted out "SEEREEEENNNAAAAAAAAA!" Meanwhile in another universe, a young boy slightly older than Ash is opening up the trunk of a car when it suddenly became stormy. "Huh, that was a suprising storm" He thought as he carried a tray of eggs and a bag of clams out of the truck. "On weathers like this, I'd like to have an instant ramen dinner. What about you? You want one? My treat." He said to a blue figure behind him. "Wott..."


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter One*

A New World

It was a beautiful day today. The birds are singing, the flowers are bloomimg. A perfect day for a training session. But something seems odd for Serena as she gains conscious. She looks around and finds herself on a field of flowers with her friends still unconscious. "Wh... Where am I?" Serena thought as she checked her surroundings. Her friends Pancham, Braixen and Sylveon which just a few minutes ago were covered in bruises and scratches but now, it seems like nothing had happened to them. As Serena walk through the field, she encounters a bunny. A normal bunny which has no special features on it. It's just a normal bunny. As Serena approach the bunny, it seems to have dissapeare quickly before she could get a closer look. She sigh when suddenly, she hears cars honking in the distance. "that must be the main road" She thought as she goes to collect her friends and quickl6 pack up to head to the main road. Once there, she sees a busy street. "The streets seems busy today... Maybe I should go somewhere less busy..." She thought as she walks alomg the sidewalk. There, she sees a sign that says "Welcome to Buccaneer Town! The town of small and medium bussinesses and home to Buccaneer National Park. Hope ya have a very pleasant day!". As she presses on, Serena sees stalls that sells fruits, snacks and merchandises of the town she's heading. Once she arrives, she's greeted with a busy town full of stalls and busy people. Some people are busy selling their goods and some are busy buyimg some goods. A few are also playimg video games and some are helping tourists with directions. She decides to have a little sightseeing to discover more about this busy town.

Meanwhile, somewhere in a cafe, "That'll be 3 buck Winston." Said a 15 year old girl cheerfully. "Thanks Layla." Said a boy who's the same age as her. The guy, named Wiston gave Layla the amount of cash she told him as she handed Winston over two cups of chocolate milkshakes. "So, did you hear about today's news?" Asked Layla. "You mean about the sudden thunderstorm? Yeah I heard it. Looks likemy dad's not gonna head out to sea anytime sooner huh?" Boasted Winston as he takes a sip of his milkshake. "Anyways, I have to head back to my cafe. My sister could really need some milkshakes right now." He saod as he grabbed the milkshakes and steps out of the cafe. "See ya later! Oh, and remember about the meeting!" Layla informed Winston as he steps out of her cafe and into his. As he steps inside of his cafe, Serena entered as well and takes a seat. "Hey Winston, go take the order for that table over there" Said a girl older than him and points at Serena's table. "Good evening miss and what will ot be today?" Asked Winston to Serena as she looked around. "Maybe some tea. Honey tea" Answered Serena while lookimg down. "Something bothering ya miss?" "No... Nothing..." Serena responded. Winston couldn't do anythimg but bows to Serena and tells her that her tea will atrive shortly. It's now 6 in the evenimg and Serena's still on the table. Thinking about something. "She's been here for a long time" Said Layla as she sips her drink. "Yeah. Wonder what's on her mind." Asked Wiston as he cleans the cups. Deciding that it's time to go, Serena stands up and heads to the counter to pay for her drink. "Hi. I'd like to pay for the drink I've ordered. H..." "It's 4 and a half bucks" Winston and Layla said together. Which gives a suprised face to Winston. "How did you know about how much she's gonna pay?" Asked Winston as Layla finishes her drink. "I've been working at my dad's cafe for quite a long time. Of course longer than you." Boasted Layla as Serena pulls out her purse from her back pack. Suddenly, a loud thunder gave Serena a shock causing her to accidentally drop her bag. "Oh no!" Thought Serena as she picked her stuff up. One of her pokeballs roled under the counter and hits Winston's leg. "Hmm? What's this?" Thought Winston as he picked one of Serena's pokeballs up. "Is that a pokeball?" Asked Layla as Winston examines the pokeball. With sharp eyes, Winston stares at Serena as she gulps. "If Pikachu's thunderbolt is at an unstable condition, the portal will bring you to a different world with no pokemon I presume. I advice you to keep your pokemon hidden from those in this new dimention and never show it to anyone" Serena remembered the words from Professor Sicamore. Serena, still nervous tries to say something when suddenly, Winston responded "Are you a..."

*To Be Continued*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Winston and Layla

"Do you happen to be..." Serena's heart is beating like never before. she's starting to sweat and shake. "Could this be the end for me? What's gonna happen to me? Will I ever get home? Will I ever see Ash ever again? Will I..." She asked herself in her mind as she waits for Winston to finish her sentece. "Poke..." Serena's hand is already shaking. "mon Go fan?" Her shaking has stopped and she stops being nervous but instead, she's now a little confused. "What's pokemon go?" "Oh, you mean the game that got famous? Yeah, I remember that game!" Layla said cheerfully as she remembers when she used to play pokemon go. Serena doesn't know anything about pokemon go so she just rolls with it.

"Yeah. I'm a pokemon go fan." Serena said while she releases a sigh of relief. "So you're here to find any rare pokemon huh? Well, hate to break it to ya but here, you can only find common pokemon such as Rattatas and Pidgeys. I suggest you head to Milunios city to find a more rare pokemon" Winston said with a smile. Serena smiled back but and nods. As they chat more about pokemon, the bus arrived. "Alrighty then, the bus is here. Just remember to have at least 5 bucks with ya. The bus driver is not that much of a happy person." Winston said cheerfully and waves while sayimg goodluck to Serena as she exits the cafe.

As she enters the bus someone grabbed her hand and drags Serena out of the bus and into a more secluded area while gaggimg her. Once they arrived, they ripped the tape off Serena's mouth. "LET ME GO!" Serena shouted at the top of her lungs. But nothing happened... "Prepare for trouble as we hear you plead" "And make it double so we can get what we need" Serena, recognising the voices looks up and see's Team Rocket wearing coats staring at her with a satisfied grin. "You three... How on earth did you get here?!" Serena shouted as she struggles to escape. "If you do need to know, go ask the author of this fanfic!" Said Meowth as he lands down from a high place.

"Alright twerp, the jig is up. Hand over your pokemon at once or face consequences!" Jessie said to Serena. "You'd think I'll just lend you all of my pokemon just like that? It's gonna take a lot more than that to make me give them away." Boasted Serena irritating the group."Very well. If that's the kind of game you want us to play, then lets play" Jessie said while she summons a Pawniard. Before she could say anything, "HEY!" They we're distracted by Winston and Layla who had just arrived. "What's goimg on here?" Asked Winston with Layla facepalming herself. "None of ypur bussinesses!" Jessie shouted at them. "It's classified bussiness" James added.

Winston with a calm voice then added "Look, I don't know what she did but that doesn't mean you could tie her up and all that. Just let her go, ask your little friend to stand down and all's well it ends well. Right?" "Sorry boy. If you think sweet talk like that is gonna make us untie her then you've got another thing coming!" Meowth said woth Jessie ready to battle. "We've warn you not to interfere with our plans, but stubborn twerps like you need to be taught a lesson or two! Pawniard, attack!" Pawniard nods and rushes to Winston. "WINSTON! LOOK OUT!" Shouted Layla as Pawniard draws it's sword ready to slice Wimston. It then swings it's swors at Winston but he quickly dodged the attack. Pawniard then returns to his place.

"I don't wanna do this but I guess you leave me no choice!" Winston said in high voice and pulls out a balloon from his bag and pops it with a needle. Once it was popped, smoke was everywhere around them. "What did that wreched brat do?!" Angered Jessie. "Just slice him!" "Ready Layla?" Asked Winston while holding on to a very technological ball and presses two hidden buttons on the sides making it bigger. "As always Winston." Layla said while doing the same. Pawniard then attacks but when he did, he was blocked by some sort of light. "WHAT?!" Shouted Jessie. The light turned out to be the razor shell of a female Dewott that's protecting Winston. "Impossible! I thought there were no pokemon in this world!" Panicked James as Meowth calms him down. The Pawniard then lets go and get's away from the Dewott. A Servine is also present and is standing next to Layla.

Serena with a shocked face just watches them. "Alright buddy, Use Fury cutter!" Winston shouted as the Dewott obeys and attacks with Fury cutter but was blocked by Pawniard's blades. "Use X-Scissor!" Jessoe commanded as Pawniard did what Jessie told it to do. "Dodge it and use water pulse" Winston demanded as the Dewott swiftly dodges and uses water pulse on Pawniard which hits it's head. "Okay, that guy's distracted! This is your chance! Use Hydropump!" The Dewott obey his orders and immediately uses Hydropump on the Pawniard and to everyone including James who was about to join in on the battle. The Hydropump was so strong, it caused Team Rocket to get blasted off into the air. "I can't believe that twerp did that to us!" Jessie said in anger. "Oh No! My Pokeball!" James shouted as he watches his pokeball fall out of his hands. And then the trio shouted "Team Rocket BLASTING OFF AGAAIIINNN!" And away they go once again. Winston caught James pokeball and hands it over to Layla. "Man, a real life pokeball! Just like in the show!" said Layla. "Hey, you okay?" asked Winston as he unties Serena. "We've gotta go. They're here!" Said Layla as Winston hurries up and cuts the ropes on Serena

To Be Continued...


End file.
